nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Locations
This is a List of all the Places in the Main Nancy Drew Adventure Series and Dossier Series. Adventure Series Secrets Can Kill - Florida * Paseo del Mar High School * Maxine's Diner * Vandelay Pharmaceuticals Stay Tuned for Danger - New York City * Worldwide Broadcasting Studios * Mattie Jensen's Apartment * Dwayne Powers's Office Message in a Haunted Mansion - San Francisco, CA * The Golden Gardenia ** The Dining Room ** Abby's Room ** Nancy's Room ** The Saloon ** Attic ** The Foyer ** Sitting Room ** The Library Treasure in a Royal Tower - Wisconsin * Wickford Castle ** Nancy's Room ** The Library ** Ski Rental ** Sitting Room ** Hotchkiss' Room ** Garden ** The Tool Shed ** The Tower The Final Scene - St. Louis, MO * The Royal Palladium Theater ** Backstage ** Auditorium ** Ticket Booth ** Entrance ** Projector Room ** Magician's Room ** Brady's Dressingroom ** Simone's Dressingroom Secret of the Scarlet Hand - Washington D.C. * Beech Hill Museum * The Mexican Consulate * Taylor Sinclair's Office * The Colonial Hotel * Eleanor Roosevelt Memorial Hospital Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake - Pennsylvania * Mickey Malone's Cabin ** The Speakeasy * Em's Emporium * Ranger's Station The Haunted Carousel - New Jersey * Captain's Cove Amusement Park **Tidal Terror Roller Coaster **Carousel **Midway Games **Joy's Office **Security Office **Ingrid's Workshop **Elliot's Workshop **Demons of the Deep Haunted House **Captain's Quarters Hotel Danger on Deception Island - Coast of Washington State * Snake Horse Harbor * Hot Kettle Cafe * Snake Horse Harbor Lighthouse * Katie's Boat * Whale World The Secret of Shadow Ranch - Arizona * Shadow Ranch * Dry Creek * Mary's Gifts * Trail Stop * Cougar Bend * Anasazi Cliff Dwellings Curse of Blackmoor Manor - London, England * Blackmoor Manor ** Observatory ** Library ** Entryway ** Jane's Room ** Linda's Room ** Nancy's Room The Secret of the Old Clock * Titusville * The Lilac Inn * Main Street Bank * Josiah Crowley's House (1194 Red Valley Rd.) Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon * The Train * Copper Gorge * Brimstone Canyon Danger by Design - Paris, France * Minette's House of Design * Dieter von Schwesterkrank's office * Cafe Kiki * Square du vert Galant Park * The Catacombs The Creature of Kapu Cave - Hawaii * Big Island Mike's Immersion Excursions * Quigley Kim's Camp * The Hilihili Research Center * Kapu Cave The White Wolf of Icicle Creek - Alberta, Canada * Icicle Creek Lodge * Trapper Dan's Shack * Trapper Dan's Needle * Icicle Lake Legend of the Crystal Skull - New Orleans * Bruno Bolet's Manor * The Cemetery * Zeke's The Phantom of Venice - Venice, Italy * Ca' Nascosta * Club Micio * Casa dei Giochi * ARGON Building * Rialto Market * Campo Santa Maria Formosa * Piazza San Marco * Zattere The Haunting of Castle Malloy - Ireland *Castle Malloy *The Screaming Banshee Inn *The Bog Hut Ransom of the Seven Ships - Bahamas *Dread Isle **Shark Diving Resort **Shark Cove **Blue Hole **Bat Steep **Sangre Beach **Primate Behavioral Research Center *Dove Isle *Half-Moon Bay Warnings at Waverly Academy - New York *Waverly Academy **Ramsey Hall Trail of the Twister - Oklahoma *The Canute Homestead *Ma and Pa's General Store *The Windmill *The Spring House *The Grange Theater Secrets Can Kill Remastered - Florida * Paseo del Mar High School * Maxine's Diner * Aunt Eloise's Apartment Shadow at the Water's Edge - Japan *Ryokan Hiei *Yumi's Apartment *The Technology Expo *The Pachinko Parlor The Captive Curse - Germany *Castle Finster **Nancy's Room **The Dungeon **The Glass Blowing Shop **The Gift Shop **The Dining Hall **The Security Office *The Woods Alibi in Ashes - River Heights *Nancy's House *The Police Station *Scoop *Town Hall *The Antique Shop Tomb of the Lost Queen - Egypt *Nefertari's Tomb *The Camp The Deadly Device - Colorado *Technology of Tomorrow Today **The Lab **Employee Lounge **Ryan's Workshop **Security Office **Nancy's Room **Niko's Study Ghost of Thornton Hall - Georgia *Blackrock Island **Thornton Hall **The Ruins **The Thornton Family Cemetery The Silent Spy - Scotland *Glaucus Lodge * The Ten Raven Pub *The Train Station *Moira's House *The Safe House *Brea Arena The Shattered Medallion - New Zealand *The Campground *Cromwell *Mossburn *Doubtful Sound *Te Anau Caves Labyrinth of Lies - Greece *Phidias Cultural Center *Amphitheater **The Set Sea of Darkness - Iceland * Skipbrot * The MisstiSkip * Skipbrot Culture Center * Ice Caves * Magnus's Cabin * Heerlijkheid * Skipbrot Lighthouse Dossier Series Lights, Camera, Curses! - Hollywood *''Pharaoh! ''Set *Casbah club Resorting to Danger! - California *Redondo Category:Locations Category:Lists Category:Extras Category:Browse